Smoke and Fire - Incineroar X Torracat
by Zennekai
Summary: In this chapter, Torracat talks about his high school crush Incineroar. He plans to confess to him on the last day of school that they have together. What response will await him?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Graduation Day**

Today is Graduation Day at Alolan High, today was the last chance that I could confess my feelings to Incineroar. He was my crush when I started here, and now I have to face my fears and just tell him. What could possibly go wrong? I got on my bike, and biked all the way to highschool for the graduation day, and as I was heading there, I spotted Incineroar in his car, driving off to the school too. I went up close to him, and tried to spark a conversation

"Hey!" I said. Incineroar turned his head to see that I was next to him.

"Hey Torracat," he replied, "are you excited for Graduation day?"

I answered with, "Sure I guess." He smiled at me, and it made me blush quite a bit. There was something about him that just made me the jolly go-getter Pokémon that I am to this day. It made me happy that I knew that for myself, and I'm sure it makes him happy too.

I ended with, "Well I'll see you there then!"

"Okay then," he said back to me as I rode off to the school. I finally got to the school after a few minutes. I locked my bike up on the rack, and went inside to the auditorium since we only had a half day. That meant we would spend the rest of our time here having fun and doing whatever we like until 12:00 PM, but first, the principal had to make an announcement.

"Ahem," Mr. Arcanine growled, "attention everyone!" Everyone went silent, and so did I, but it wasn't because he said so. It was because Incineroar decided to sit directly next to me! Mr. Arcanine spoke again after a bit.

"Today is a very special day for everyone, mostly for the seniors," Mr. Arcanine continued with, "this is the final day for the wonderful seniors here at Alola High." I was filled with content as I decided this would be the perfect time to confess my feelings to Incineroar.

"The following seniors who are graduating from here are: Eevee, Leafeon, Blastoise, Eggxecutor, Blaziken, Infernape, Mew, Raiachu, Zoroark, Deoxys, Umbreon, Ghastly, Gengar, Pikachu, Viveon, Torracat and Incineroar," he listed, "please come up here to the stage to be given your diploma." With that, Me, Incineroar and everyone that was called went up to the stage, and stood in a line, awaiting to get our diplomas. Yet again, Incineroar was standing next to me, which felt weird knowing maybe that's a coincidence after having him sit down next to me.

"Incineroar?" I asked him.

"What is it Torracat," he inquired back to me, "do you have something to tell me?"

"Yeah I do," I answered quickly, "after this, meet me outside at the cherry blossom tree on the school hill okay?"

"Okay then," he said, "I'll meet you there then." Then Mr. Arcanine started to hand out the diplomas after he gave us medals from a while ago. It was nearing 12 PM, so that meant I had to confess to Incineroar before we left. We got our diplomas, and then the bell rang, and that's when everyone got up and left, cheerfully thanking Mr. Arcanine for a great school year. With that, I darted to the cherry blossom tree and waited for Incineroar to come meet me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Confession, Rejection, Redemption**

"Incineroar?" I asked him.

"What is it Torracat," he inquired back to me, "do you have something to tell me?"

"Yeah I do," I answered quickly, "after this, meet me outside at the cherry blossom tree on the school hill okay?"

"Okay then," he said, "I'll meet you there then." Then Mr. Arcanine started to hand out the diplomas after he gave us medals from a while ago. It was nearing 12 PM, so that meant I had to confess to Incineroar before we left. We got our diplomas, and then the bell rang, and that's when everyone got up and left, cheerfully thanking Mr. Arcanine for a great school year. With that, I darted to the cherry blossom tree and waited for Incineroar to come meet me.

"I'm here Torracat," he said startling me, "what did you want to tell me?" I was nervous, but I finally told him.

"Incineroar," I started to say, "I have grown strong feelings for you over the years, and I wanted to tell you before but I couldn't, because I was scared. I thought that now was the right time to tell you how I felt, and now you know."

Incineroar heartbrokenly responded with as tears grew big in his eyes, "Torracat, I'm very flattered that you want to be with me, but I'm so so sorry." When I heard that, my heart sank and crumbled like brittle stone.

I simply stuttered, "Oh, I see."

Incineroar continued to speak, "I don't want to feel like I'm being rude or feel like I'm denying you, but I'm sorry."

I coldly responded with, "It's okay, I understand. Nobody would've probably wanted a screw up for a mate anyway." After that, I went over to my bike, unlocked it, got on it and rode off to my Alola Beach house. I never felt so heartbroken in my life. Incineroar is such a nice guy, I thought he couldn't possibly reject me, and yet he did. I got home, went inside to my bedroom and flopped onto my bed, tears in my eyes.

"Well, I wasted my life trying to confess my love to anyone," I said in a glum tone. I just wanted to die at that point until I got a letter in the mail. I grabbed it, and it was from Incineroar. I quickly opened it and read it.

 _"Dear Torracat,_

 _I though about my response to your confession, and it didn't come out right. It's because I'm very shy, and nobody has ever wanted to be with me in my life. That's why I rejected you so quickly, because I couldn't handle it after the bullying, harassment and humility I've endured while I was in Alola High, I thought you were making me feel like a toy to you. I want you to meet me at the cliff on Alola Beach at 12:30 PM today, okay?_

 _-Love, Incineroar_

 _P.S. I had a huge crush on you since we met freshman year, but I didn't want people to think I'm a softie. I'm very sorry for that, I love you so much Torracat."_

After I read the letter, with tears of joy I ran outside to the cliff on the beach and waited for him to arrive.

"Hey Torracat", Incineroar said to me. I turned around to look at him.

"Hey Incineroar", I said looking up to him. Incineroar was pretty tall, so he kind of towered over me.

"I'm sorry about how I responded to you earlier today, I didn't mean it," he started to frantically say, "I just didn't know how to feel love after I hardened up during freshman year so I wouldn't get bullied as much.

I warm heartedly responded with, "It's okay Incineroar, I'm sorry how I responded to your rejection."

He responded with, "It's alright Torracat, I kind of deserved it, but I want to say that, I also want to be with you for the rest of my life." I blushed along with his response, and I had to ask him.

"Is that the truth?," I inquired.

"Yes it is," he said in a loving tone. With that, I couldn't help but jump into his big muscular arms, laughing happily as he swung me around, landing softly in the grass.

"I'll never forget this day," I said.

"Me neither," Incineroar said happily. After that, we finally kissed for the first time, and it made me melt. His mouth was warm, his lips were soft, his tounge was nice and wet, and his breath smelled and tasted like mint, and so did mine. We kissed for quite a while before ending it to watch a beautiful sunset as he held me in his arms.

"Man, Alolan sunsets are beautiful," I said softly.

"They sure are Torracat, they sure are," he said back to me.


End file.
